


It seems like I caught a cold.

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: Sorry, It's Japanese only. but maybe I translate.This story is Ennoshita side story of Fetishism.





	It seems like I caught a cold.

外へと出ると、すでに辺りはすっかりと暮れ、汗ばむ程の陽気だった日中とは打って変わり空気は冷えて、火照った身体が冷やされていく。こもった熱を吐いてみるが息は白くもならず、秋風に溶けた。秋は人を詩人にすると誰か言った様な言わない様な、そんな事を思い出しながら空を見上げれば微かに光りはじめた星々を押し退けて、力強く月が輝いている。  
2人見てきた映画は、ここまで自分をセンチメンタルに浸らせる類いでは無かったはずで、むしろ真逆であろうものなのに、何故か心はするすると緩やかに底のない影へと滑り落ちていく。  
2度目の大きなため息。変わらず息は姿を見せる事なく薄暗い世界へと消えていく。  
  
頭上で月が輝いている。  
まるで彼が世界の中心の様に我が物顔で。  
俺は0ルクス。真っ黒で反射もせず輝けない僕は、誰の目にも止まらない。  
  
視線を横に流せば、月に似た彼と目が合った。  
様子のおかしい俺に怪訝な顔をして、何かを言いたそうに口を開けた。  
何を言う気なのか、少しも検討が付かないが、今は何も聞きたくなくてキスをした。  
無理矢理引き剥がされて、目を開ければ。  
想像以上驚いた顔が目の前にある。  
彼が頬に触れ、ひやりと濡れた感覚に、泣いているのかと、他人事の様に思う。  
  
彼は何を思っているのだろうか？  
俺は少し疲れてる様で、思案する気力もない。  
  
"ちょっと！熱があるじゃないですか。ああもう映画館で貰ってきたの？て言うか誰だよ風邪持ち込んだの！"  
"ふふ、あはは"  
"まったく、なーんで他人事みたいに笑ってるかな。泣いてるよりは良いけど。ね、大丈夫？家まで歩ける？おぶる？"  
"ん、"  
"どっち、それ。もう良いや、歩いて歩いてさっさと帰るよ"  
"ふふふ"  
  
  



End file.
